This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 289709 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 23, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,241; 4,321,883; 2,168,939; and 3,945,337; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse accessories for attachment to the handlebars of a bicycle.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures do not even remotely approximate the purpose and structure embodied in the subject matter of the present invention.
As most adults are aware children seem to be perpetually inclined to festoon their bicycles with myriad and diverse decorative items to express their personal style and also to distinguish their bicycles from those of their playmates.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of bicycle accessory that will not only produce a unique appearance and cooperate with the bicycle handle bar in a novel manner; but which will also serve as a stuffed toy companion for the child when detached from the bicycle; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.